(1). Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to office furniture and, more particularly, to a cubicle shield for providing shielding from lighting and ventilation.
(2). Description of the Prior Art
Cubicles have no ceilings and as such do not provide any controls to allow cubicle occupants or users to regulate and/or adjust light and/or ventilation within the cubicle. Some personnel using cubicles would like to reduce the light and/or ventilation reaching them. No prior art is directed to a movable, positionable overhead cubicle shield able to block light and/or ventilation. Thus, a need exists for a moveable, positionable overhead cubicle shield that can attenuate environmental parameters such as light and ventilation.